It was love
by Dashed
Summary: you would never let yourself forget that the princess loved the kitchen maid and the maid loved her back...MamiinaReamon.


Disclaimer: I don't own simoun and if I did Mamiina wouldn't have died but went on to live happily ever after with Reamon. Can't you just see them married with kids, Reamon taking over the family business and Mamiina raising the kids?

Mamiina stops kissing you as your giggles get louder. She stares at you in annoyance which makes you giggle harder. In an effort to stop you cover your mouth and turn further away into the dusty crates that Mamiina has you pinned against in the dark cargo room. The sheets rustle at your movement coughing up dust as they laugh with you. Mamiina is the only one that doesn't get the joke and her annoyance is starting to show in her narrowed eyes.

"What?" She demands.

"Nothing," you say and kiss the wrinkles gathering between her eyes but as she moves in to kiss you again you can't help it and the twinkling laughter leaves your throat again.

"That's it!" Mamiina thrusts herself away from you and is about to stomp out of the dusty cargo room with her nose higher in the air than any aristocrat but you grab her wrist and despite how quick to anger Mamiina is she would never really hurt you. She turns to glare at you instead still not breaking the hold you have on her wrist.

"I was just thinking of a fairy tale my mother used to tell me," you explain with a smile knowing that even if you let go Mamiina would never leave you "it was about the princess and the stable boy," you can see Mamiina looking at you strangely but not because she's confused, in fact she probably already knows what you going to say next "I thought it was funny how she ended up with the kitchen maid instead." Mamiina didn't get mad and start shouting at you like she maybe would have when you were first reunited, instead she sighed, probably because you have confirmed her suspicions. It shows how much she has grown when instead of screaming at you like she once would have if you and referred to her as a kitchen maid she just pushes you back up against the crate and pressed her entire body along yours.

"You have an odd sense of humour Reamon," she said just before she kisses you. If your lips weren't indisposed you might have agreed with her.

The princess and the kitchen maid would forever be your favourite bed time story.

XxXx

You remember the first time Mamiina told you what was in her delicious stew and you remembered wanting to throw up. The only reason you didn't was because you could see her looking at you out of the corner of her narrowed eyes as she tasted the gravy for that nights dinner. You wanted to prove to her you were much more than a spoiled little brat. It wasn't until much later when you cut your hair and glared at her tearfully that she looked at you with something other than dislike in her eyes. It was then you knew you were in love.

XxXx

"Limone I-I don't mind if you want to sleep in my bed again," your entire body is hunched over the smaller girl begging her to say yes. You jump as thunder once again cracks the black sky outside. It's all you can do to stop yourself from screaming. You hug your teddy tighter, the one that Mamiina told you looked like a horribly deformed rabbit. You wouldn't talk to her for the entire day until she apologised but she didn't look like she meant it so you spoke to her long enough to tell her that he was the teddy that she had helped you make so many years ago. Later that night she offered you a red ribbon and apologised to you without looking you in the eye. That was how you knew she meant it.

"No," Limone said turning away still eating potato chips "you roll too much."

"Oh No!" You wail squeezing your teddy harder "please Limone the lightning-"

"Shut up Reamon," Mamiina glares at you and you have long past the point where everything she says hurts you. Instead just as you were about to turn your big pleading eyes back to Limone you find Mamiina climbing into your bed "if it will shut you up," she rolls her eyes and turns down the covers. You scamper over to the bed eagerly and get in beside Mamiina. She pulls the curtains and turns off the lights. Even though the bed is small she tries to keep your bodies as separate as possible. Another crack of thunder followed by a flash of lightening sends you nearly climbing on top of her.

"Ack!" she splutters as your short hair still manages to get in her mouth. You glance up to find her glaring at you but her hands still settle around your waist holding you to her gently. You snuggle into her collar bone placing a light kiss there. Mamiina squeezes you in warning, both of you are too loud when it comes to love making to do it when the others are in the same room. You smile anyway and with Mamiina's gentle breathing seeming to drown out the thunder and her soft vibrant hair cloaking the lighting flashes it is easy for you to fall asleep in the arms of the girl you love.

XxXx

You remember with a desperation that still aches the want you had when you looked at Mamiina. You wanted to talk like her, walk like her, be like her in every possible way and it was only when she kissed you for the first time in the kitchen as you covered yourself with flour and messed up her baking that you realised that you wanted to be with her.

XxXx

"...Mamiina and Nerville," And the magistrate finishes assigning pairs and you feel sick. You see Mamiina's small smile of victory and your insides are stabbed with a sharp cutting pain. You hurry to be the first person out of the room. You for one brief moment hate Aaeru sure that this was her fault but then feel too guilty and concentrate on changing so that you could practice in the pool.

"Reamon?" Morinas asks you concerned at the out of character banging that's coming from you slamming your things down.

You don't answer because if you open your mouth you might throw up. This is all Mamiina ever wanted. She doesn't need you anymore because she can be Nerville's pair. You remember Aaeru telling you about what she saw when Mamiina first came and how she was naked in Nerville's bedroom. She told everyone in that clueless way of hers asking if that was normal. You didn't stick around to her Floa's response sure that it would be something rude. You never asked Mamiina about it because you were scared that it would confirm that she was only seeing you so she could satisfy some urge to hurt 'her little ladyship.'

You bite your lip so hard you nearly bleed but wince as the pain seems too much. You dread when you have to see them kiss. Would Mamiina be sly and lick her lips like the first time you had flown with her? Had she already done that with Nerville? You remember being so startled that you nearly fell off the simoun.

You walk out of the changing room and stop as you feel someone grab your wrist. You know who it is but you don't want to stop and talk to her. You shake her off and try to stride hurriedly away before you cry right there in front of Mamiina. You have to stop as you're pulled forcibly back into her body and she hugs you from behind.

"Reamon, you know I could only handle one lady at a time," and she kisses your neck and you realise that this is Mamiina's ways of being sweet. You relax into her and hide your face in her neck when she turns you around.

"Oh! So that's why she was upset!" Morinas exclaims from behind you and you can feel the big flirt's grin on your back. You giggle because you could also imagine Mamiina's glare accompanied by a rude hand gesture.

Morinas is such a moment killer...

XxXx

Back on the Arcus Prima you couldn't wait to drag Mamiina to the silken beds. You ran through the glorious halls giggling and pulling her by the hand. You remember pushing her down on the bed and kissing her glad to be here, glad to be alive, glad that Mamiina was with you. Just glad to _be_. You remember the rich cloth and four poster bed that's satin thin drapes did absolutely nothing to shield you from Yun's glare. You remember Mamiina saying to you that one of you was always meant for the top and the other the bottom and she was right, so right.

You remember Mamiina hovering above you slick with sweat her long glossy strands framing your face narrowing your view, your world, to just Mamiina. You could feel everything from the sweet grind of hips to the placement of legs just _so_. Mamiina's fingers harder and softer than your own sliding downwards ever downwards until-oh! Your hips buck and your eyes roll and then all you could do was hear. Hear as Yun slammed the door shut, as you gasped at new feelings and as Mamiina said "I love little ladyship's freckles."

XxXx

"Mamiina! Mamiina!" You hear someone scream and think that it should be you screaming but you can't find your voice. You look at Mamiina's body which looks so small and doll like from the air. You see her get gunned down by figures that are big and not doll like at all and you see her crumple like paper in the wind.

There's a hail of fire from the sky and for a moment the more religious side of you thinks its God avenging his angel. But it's not, it's just the beaten up tin can the Messis that Mamiina loved and loved you on. But it doesn't really matter anyway because by that time you've landed and fire or not, bullets or not, you're running as hard and as fast as you can to the small girl on the deck and she is so small. Mamiina is never small, except now she is. She is never silent either some part of her face is always moving loudly in her expressions but now there's a stillness that makes you want to grab her and shake her because Mamiina shouldn't tease you like this.

"...Reamon?" and Morina's voice is cracking with a delusional bursting amount of emotion.

"Mamiina! Mamiina!" and this time it is you screaming because you know that Mamiina would never worry you like this not after how far you've come. That only leaves the possibility that she has flown further than you could imagine and worse, somewhere you could never follow.

XxXx

You grip her braid tightly in your hands and you want to give up and collapse in tears and get on your simoun and blast everything that moves. You have never felt this rage before and it scares you because you know as soon as it wears off you'll be in so much pain that you might not survive. Part of you was just taken away like it was unworthy, like she was trash and no matter how blind and good natured you were when you told Mamiina that there wasn't a difference between you, you're not anymore because she was whisked away to be buried in the back water soil she came from and you never even got to say good bye. You end up crying because rage was never in your nature. Not really. The tears stream down your face and onto the severed braid darkening the strands you loved so much and making you cry even harder.

You cry mostly for yourself who can't fly to the same place as Mamiina just yet. You cry for the poor girl that was richer than you in so many different ways except the one that counted. And you cry for the soil that gets to re-embrace the flower which it grew when you don't get to do the same.

And you cry because you remember. You remember everything, every smile, every kiss, every moment and you would never let yourself forget that the princess loved the kitchen maid and the maid loved her back.


End file.
